1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new compounds useful as antiwear and/or antioxidant additives and to lubricant compositions, such as lubricating oils, automotive oils, gear oils, transmission fluids, greases and similar lubricants normally improved by the presence therein of antiwear and/or antioxidant additives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The metal surfaces of machinery or engines operating under heavy loads wherein metal slides against metal may undergo excessive wear or corrosion. Often, the lubricants used to protect the metal surfaces deteriorate under such heavy loads and as a result, do not prevent wear at the points of metal to metal contact. Consequently, the performance of the machine or engine will suffer, and in aggravated cases the machine or engine may become completely inoperative.
It is also known that lubricants are prone to oxidative deterioration when subjected to elevated temperatures or even when they are exposed to atmospheric conditions for long periods of time. Such deterioration of lubricants, including lubricating oils and greases, produces loss of lubricating properties of the oil, grease or other lubricant subjected to oxidation.
There have been many attempts to devise additive systems which would provide satisfactory protection in imparting desired antiwear and antioxidant properties to the lubricant used under the above conditions. Many prior art additives have been only marginally effective in accomplishing such objective except at unacceptably high concentrations, especially when the lubricants are subjected to drastic oxidizing conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,935 describes certain heterocyclic aromatic oxygen-boron-nitrogen compounds useful as antioxidants in organic media. U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,596 describes specified boroxarophenanthreneamine compounds as antioxidants and U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,672 describes certain aromatic cyclic dioxaboron compounds as being useful in stabilizing organic compositions against oxidative deterioration.